Geminī Perpetuī
by crimson-obsidian-rose
Summary: Sora was feeling homesick, not for Destiny Islands, but for Twilight Town. When he finally realizes that it's not him, but Roxas, who's hurting, can he help lift his Nobody's spirits? Brotherly Sora/Roxas


Okay, so this is truly the story that I've been wanting to write, and it's taken me weeks to get it just the way I like it. There's probably a million ways that a person could define the relationship between Sora and Roxas after KH2, and I just really wanted to write out my take on it. I hope you guys enjoy this, I really enjoyed writing it. Oh, and the title is Latin for "Perpetual Twins".

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, that right goes to Square Enix and Disney.

**

* * *

**

Geminī Perpetuī

Sora was feeling homesick. Not just homesick, but pure raw longing that was eating him from the inside and driving him insane with memories of home, the smell, the sights, the feeling, the eternal sunset…

But he was home; he was in his bedroom, in his house with his parents, back on Destiny Islands; back on _his _islands. There were times on his journey when he was almost certain he'd never see the blue coast again, never sit on the large trunk of the paopu tree, never smell the sea air and feel the waves brush his ankles; and back then being on his islands again was something he only dreamt about, something that was only there when his eyes were closed and his mind shut down.

And at first, he was fine. Being back on the islands again, being able to hug his mom and fence with Tidus and build silly sandcastles with Kairi because he could (and because Riku thought it was stupid, but he was wrong, of course), it was all that he'd wanted since he'd left and now that it was all back he had never been happier. And now that feeling of ethereal happiness was starting to settle down, and almost as if in it's place homesickness was returning.

And now it was aching him, hurting him so immensely, as memories of clock towers and struggle bats and sea salt ice cream and even summer homework flooded his mind and haunted his dreams, reminding him of the home he didn't know he'd had.

Maybe it's because he's Sora, and therefore a bit absentminded and slow, or maybe it's because he's been busy making up for his year and a half long absence, that it took him several days to realize where this loneliness and sorrow was coming from. '_Roxas…'_ The name echoed in his mind suddenly, as he was violently shaken from dreams of a town that was in an eternal sunset, and all at once it clicked in place. Roxas was feeling homesick, was feeling lonely, and without a heart of his own he was borrowing Sora's emotions to express himself.

And, when Sora realized that there was nothing he could do for Roxas; that even if he could go back to Twilight Town, it would only bring him more pain to realize no one remembered him, that they never knew him, he himself got upset, because it made him feel guilty, somehow; like he'd been the one to take everything away from his Other, the one who put him in so much pain in the first place.

'_Don't worry Sora, it's alright.'_ Sora jumped when he heard the eerily familiar voice, and in the darkness of his bedroom he could only barely make out the transparent form of his Other, even though he was only sitting at the end of Sora's bed. Roxas's voice betrayed that he was far from alright, though, and once Sora's mind had caught up to the situation, he called Roxas's lie out.

"No, Roxas, you're not alright." He protested, and Roxas immediately shushed him.

'_It's late, and you're supposed to be alone in here. You want your parents to hear you and think you're crazy?' _He pointed out, and Sora, realizing he was right, repeated himself in an urgent whisper.

'But you're not alright.'

'_I never said I was, I said it was alright. I'm a Nobody, Sora, I'm not supposed to exist, and I'm not supposed to feel anything…'_

'But that doesn't mean you don't.'

Silence filled the room after that, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness Sora began to see more of the person sitting beside him. He had only clearly seen Roxas once before, but back then he'd been so surprised by the situation that he hadn't actually gotten a good look at his Nobody. Looking at him again, he was clearly able to make out the silhouette of messy hair (though, he had to admit it was no where near as bad as his own), and soon enough the other facial features began to show. The last time they'd met, Sora had noticed how alike the two had looked; their hair might have looked different, but their faces were near- identical. This time, though, the moonlight betrayed a much sadder Roxas, eyes downcast and head lowered.

'I guess this is my fault,' Sora began again, and Roxas looked up from the floor. 'If I'd only been stronger, maybe this would've never happened.'

'_No, that's not true. I guess, I mean… I was created when you gave up your heart to save Kairi, right?'_

'Yeah, you're right.' Sora admitted quietly, and Roxas turned away again.

'_I just wish I could… just never mind.'_

'Roxas, what is it?'

'_It's nothing, never mind.'_ His voice was quieter than it had been before, and it sounded even more depressed. Sora would've continued his attempt to coax the truth out of his Other, but right then a strange tickling feeling on his face had distracted him. It was a tear, slowly sliding down his cheeks, soon joined by another.

'Roxas… are you crying?' There was no response.

'Roxas, I know you are.'

'_How, you can't see me.'_ His voice cracked slightly as he spoke.

'Because I'm tearing up.' The answer was stated simply, and another silence fell upon them for a few moments.

'_Sorry, Sora. I shouldn't be forcing my feelings on you.'_

'Don't apologize. It's always better to let your emotions out, rather than keep them locked up all the time.' Sora's bout of wisdom must've triggered something in his Nobody, because Roxas answered.

'_I guess it's because for that summer, I had an actual life. Everything was so real then… I was real then. But now…' _The sentence fell short, but they both knew exactly what he was thinking: _'But now it's all gone.'_

Sora didn't know what to say. 'It's okay' was a lie, and they both knew it, but the truth was there was nothing that could be done for Roxas anymore.

'_This is so stupid, just get over it Roxas.' _The blonde-brunette broke the silence to speak to himself, and Sora heard that his voice wasn't as depressed as it had been. He was trying to lift his own spirits, Sora realized, and he decided he would step in again.

'Hey, don't be so hard on yourself. Come on, cheer up, you're a part of me now, and I'm not supposed to be all emo-y and depressed, you know?" He smiled, and punched Roxas lightly on the shoulder, surprised slightly when his arm didn't go through him once he remembered Roxas's translucent appearance.

'_God, you're just like Hayner. No wait, you're even dumber than Hayner, and I didn't think that was possible.' _Roxas smirked, and Sora mocked offense.

'Hey, you're just as dumb as I am, remember?'

'_Hardly.' _Now both boys were grinning, as Sora continued.

'Sure, whatever. Although, I still don't get why you like sea-salt ice cream so much. That stuff is wayyyyy too salty.'

'_Hey, sea salt ice cream is the best stuff on Twilight Town, alright? Don't let me catch you mocking it again!' _

'Or else what?'

'_Or else… I'll tell Kairi __**exactly**__ what you think of her.' _And Roxas's malevolent grin screamed at Sora that he wasn't going to say anything good, and when Sora realized he'd be saying it from Sora's body through Sora's mouth, he protested loudly. Too loudly.

"Sora, is everything alright, Sora?" His mother's voice came from across the hall, and both boys immediately shut up.

"Um, I'm fine mom! I was… having a weird dream. Don't worry, I'm going to go back to sleep, now!" He called back, hoping that his mom wouldn't decide to take this opportunity to catch up on the year and a half of mothering that she'd missed and come in to check on him, because he had the feeling that if Roxas went away again he wasn't going to come back for a while.

But he didn't have to worry, because she simply called "Okay sweetie, good night!" and silence filled the house again.

After a few moments of silence in which the two boys were confirming that they were safe, Sora spoke again

'Boy, that was a close call.'

'_Yeah. Hey, isn't it about time you really did go back to sleep?'_

'What, are you tired of talking to me already?' Sora laughed and Roxas shook his head.

'_No, but aren't you supposed to wake up early tomorrow to meet up with Riku and Kairi? You wouldn't wanna be late, would you?_

'Nah, you're right. I'll go to bed now, as long as you promise to talk to me once in a while, alright?' Sora said, for fear that his nobody would go back to not speaking with him, and he held out his hand. Roxas hesitated for a moment and Sora began to worry that his nobody didn't like him or want to see him, but soon enough he felt Roxas take his hand.

'_Promise. Good night, Sora.' _And then the nobody faded back into him.

"Goodnight Roxas."

_The End_

* * *

I really want to hear your opinions on this, because I worked hard on it to try and get the perfect characterizations and such. Please Review with any comments or concrit you have, I really want to hear from you guys!!

crimson-obsidian-rose


End file.
